Looking Forward To It
by Jacob's Owner
Summary: Bella Swan is not like the other girls at school; she can see the future in her dreams but she can't do anything about what she sees. When the Cullens and a new student from England arrive in town, things start to change. For better or for worse though?
1. Chapter 1

_**BPOV**_

"_Bella, we're home!" my mom, Renee, called as she and my dad, Charlie, came back from diner. _

"_Mom, Dad, welcome back. Is it ok if I go to Angela's house? She needs help with something" I lied. Of course I wasn't going to her house, I was going to see my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, but I knew Charlie didn't like him so I wasn't going to push my luck._

"_Sure, sure so long as you remember your curfew" Renee called as I walked out of the door to the garage._

_I got in my red convertible and sped off to my boyfriend's house thinking about what I would do to him when I saw him. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of him I didn't notice the lights change but luckily I sped right through them with no problems. I pulled over so I could catch my breath and turned to look back to see if anyone had been hurt because of me._

_My heart stopped for a moment before resuming it normal rhythm. _

Just because the car was the same didn't mean that the people in there were my parents. It's just a coincidence that's all.

_I repeated this to myself over and over again to keep me sane. It couldn't be them. I had just seen them at home. How could they have gotten there? It was impossible. But these thoughts didn't stop me from getting out of the car and going to check._

_The distance between my car and the cars piled on top of each other seemed to take forever for me to walk but finally I was in front of the cars..._

I woke with a start and was shocked to find my clothes wet until I remembered the dream I had had. It was more of a nightmare than a dream though because I had caused the death of my parents though we would never have been able to afford the flashy lifestyle I had seen in my dream.

I tried to calm my racing heart by telling myself it was only a dream but I knew it wasn't. Whenever I had a nightmare like this it usually became a reality within a week or so. I began to panic because I knew what was going to happen to my parents and there was nothing I could do about it because you can't change to future even if you can see it. I had already learnt that lesson the hard way.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the first chapter I forgot to give a shout out to my friend who without her i wouldn't be writing today, check out her stories IWannaBeYourNewAddiction and please review so I know whet you think because it helps with the writing :D**

"Bella!! Time to get ready, you've got school today!!"

This was my daily alarm created by my mother when I first started high school. She would yell up the stairs rather than bothering to come up and rouse me from sleep in person. This was probably why I wasn't a morning person.

It has been almost three years since then and she _still_ hasn't figured out why I scream at her every morning. Although she could never understand the full reason, she could at least pick out the most obvious reason.

"Keep it down Mom!! It's not the end of the world ok!! It's _just _school!!"

That is my way of hitting the snooze button. I knew it upset her because she thought she was doing me a favour, but there were some things you just didn't need after a nightmare.

Normally, you'd tell your parents or your friends about the nightmares you have, and believe me I have tried so many times. But every time I opened my mouth to speak, the words I wanted wouldn't come and the conversation would be steered in another direction.

It was so frustrating because if I could tell someone what I saw, I knew that I could help people. The number of fires, crimes and natural disasters I have dreamt about are enough to last a thousand life times, maybe even more.

With every dream I have, more and more guilt is put on my shoulders. I should have done more to help the people in my dreams. Just because I couldn't tell anyone about them didn't mean I couldn't have done something to help.

"Bella?! Are you up?" Renee yelled again.

"Yes Mom I'm up!" I yelled back. "How could I not be up with all the noise that you make," I muttered. I went to my closet and pulled out a chequered shirt and a pair of jeans from the drawer below. I moved to the other side of my room to my other drawer and pulled out my underwear and laid all the clothes on the bed.

I made my way out of my room and into the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way. I turned the water on and let it heat up before stepping in.

The feel of the hot water pounding down on me was enough to take away my guilt, if only for a moment. Everything I had dreamt about was washed away as the water carried away all the dirt and grime of the night.

There were times when I wished I could keep the feel permanently or stay under the water forever, but I knew I had responsibilities. I turned off the water and quickly dried myself off.

I wrapped the towel around me and padded back to my room and locked the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and let the towel fall to my feet. I got dressed slowly in order to avoid an awkward breakfast with Renee and Charlie.

Once I was dressed I slowly made my way downstairs just in case breakfast had been late for them.

"Bella," Charlie called.

"Yes Dad?" I answered.

"Don't make any plans for the weekend ok, we've got dinner with the new family in town, the Cullens I think," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Though I already had plans, I knew there was no point trying to get out of the dinner. When Charlie arranged dinner, there was no way of not going. You would go if it was the last thing you did. Usually he was a big softie, but he could be stubborn.

I remembered when I was younger and I tried to get out of dinner with the Assistant Chief's family...

"_Bella, are you ready yet?" Mom called to me from the hallway._

"_NO! I'm not going!!" I yelled back._

"_Bella, this is no time for games, get dressed now" Dad said calmly. I jumped at the sound of his voice because it was much closer than mom's._

"_I don't wanna go Daddy, please let me stay home. I'm not feeling well," I moaned._

"_Bella, you are going to go to this dinner party whether you are ill or not. If you refuse to go or make us late you will be grounded and I will cancel your birthday party next month," he replied. The calmness of his voice scared me so I did as I was told..._

I guess that's where I got it from. I took after Charlie in most aspects of my features and personality. I had almost nothing in common with Renee though. I sometimes doubted that she was my mother because of all our differences.

When I was mad at her I let myself get carried away in silly little fantasies of how my real mother would come and rescue me from the wicked witch.

Before I could get carried away once more, I remembered who we were going to dinner with. The Cullens...I didn't know anything about them, let alone that they existed until Charlie mentioned them. I began to wonder who the Cullens were and what they looked like before I realised that Charlie was still talking to me.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" he asked.

"Sorry Dad, I'm still a bit tired. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I was just saying that you need to look good on Saturday, and if you need a new outfit just go with your mother to Seattle on Friday" he said.

I realised that they must be important because there was never usually a dress code.

Who could be so important that Charlie would want to make a good impression on?

Well, whoever they were, I wasn't about to give up my life in order to embarrass Charlie so I quickly agreed.

After he had left, I grabbed a granola bar and left the house yelling bye to Renee. I wanted to get to school early just in case the Cullens had kids that went to our school. If they did, I wanted to get the chance to meet then before Saturday so I knew what I was up against.

I hopped in my truck and slammed my foot on the gas pedal once they key was in and turned and sped off to school, well as fast as my old Chevy could go.


	4. Chapter 4

**MPOV**

I hated it when we had to move. Each move meant leaving all my friends behind and this was hard for me; Jasper too but only because of my constant mood swings when it was time.

In my family, I was the most "human" so I was always able to make friends wherever we moved to. This was why it was only I who hated moving. The others enjoyed the excitement of seeing a new place and meeting new people.

This time we were going to Forks, a small rainy town in Washington.

I lay back on my bed and let my hair fall into my eyes. Thoughts of what I was leaving behind began to showcase in my mind and I quickly banished them from my mind because I knew how much Edward hated it when I was like this.

"Michael, are you ready?"

I groaned. Alice wanted us to leave as soon as possible so she was making a lot of noise for a small vampire to get everything ready. I also hated when she called me that. I did not like the name Michael because it was the name of a saint and a saint I was not.

"Don't call me that Alice. It's Mike to you and everyone else," I complained.

"Why not? Besides, you don't wannna have the same name as anyone else do you, so it's Michael for you when we get to Forks," she said surely.

That was another thing I hated. Having the same name as someone else when we moved. I would allow myself to be known as Michael on these moves only.

I sighed in defeated and stood up to pack the rest of my belongings.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to run instead of taking the car. Jasper also had the same idea so we made it into a competition that the girls would be the judge of – well Alice mainly.

My eyes flashed at the prospect of beating Jasper.

Jasper, my 'older brother', beat me at everything. It was especially frustrating when I was so close to winning and his powers would slow me down. It didn't help that Alice was his girlfriend because she would help him too. Usually, Edward and Emmett were on my side, but this time they had plans of their own.

They were also racing towards our new home, but there was a twist to their wager. Whilst our reward for the winner was an all expense paid holiday, Edward and Emmett had involved the whole family. The loser of their race would have to wait on the rest of the family for a year and be humiliated on the first day of our new school, Forks High.

We all knew that Emmett would lose because Edward was the fastest, but we also knew that Emmett would never back down from a challenge even if he was sure he would lose.

At the sound of Carlisle's voice we shot off from the door step of our home, racing towards our new life in Forks.

_5 minutes later_

We were almost halfway there and I had finally gained some distance over Jasper. I was doing everything in my power to beat him.

Edward was ahead of us all, his laughter echoing in the walls of the forest. Over the sound of his laughter, you could hear Emmett's frustrated cries and this momentarily distracted me from my concentration allowing Jasper to get closer to me.

"Dammit! Emmett, shut up!" I shouted though he would have heard if I had whispered.

Jasper laughed at my frustration and lost his step, causing him to slow down for a moment. This was just long enough to put some more distance between us.

"So, guys, how do you like the idea of bringing our bets together?" Edward asked amused.


	6. Chapter 6

We all stopped running at once. If my heart was still beating, it would be going a mile a minute right now.

I knew what Edward was like when he got competitive and this was one of those times. Every time he was like this, if you didn't come first, you'd get a 'punishment' as bad as the last person to finish...

_**5 years ago**_

"_Who wants to play baseball?" Edward asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_Jasper and I just looked at each other before refusing his challenge, claiming we had things to do. We did not want to get in to a competition with Edward because he only challenged us when he knew he could win._

_But there was more to me not wanting to play than just defeat._

_I had been a vampire for a long time and I still hadn't gotten full control over my power. If I concentrated too hard or panicked too much I could cause chaos all around me and possibly kill the people I care about. _

_In fact, the only thing I had gotten right since becoming a vampire was my diet. I was the only one of the Cullens and Hales, even the Denalis and other covens that drank animal blood, capable of living without any form of blood; I did not need to kill to live and this made me practically the safest vampire alive. My eyes would even tell you that; they were GREEN!_

_I laughed as I thought this and looked up to see Edward setting up to play. I was thankful that he had not been paying any attention to my thoughts or he would have complained that I was being over cautious though he himself could be._

_I wondered why he was doing this before realising that Jasper must have given in and accepted the challenge whilst I was lost in my thoughts. I sighed and made my way into the house to get more players; _if I had to go down, at least I wouldn't be going alone _I thought as I called their names._

_Once the teams were decide; Edward, Emmet and Alice were on one team, Jasper, Rosalie and I on the other, Edward explained the rules._

"_There is one rule-anything goes, and I mean ANYTHING," he said confidently._

"_So what you're saying," Jasper began, "is that we can use our powers in this game?"_

"_Exactly that," he smiled. "But the losers of the game have to do Gym in their underwear."_

_There was no way I wanted to do Gym in my boxers so I prepared my mind for an intense game of sport..._

_By the end of the day, several balls and bats had been burnt out, trees knocked over, and 2 of the opposing team were slumped on the floor unconscious, thanks to Jasper..._

All my instincts were screaming at me to back down, but I did not want to be branded a coward before we had even gotten to Forks, so I fought my instincts and decided to accept his challenge.

"Sounds good to me. Jasper? Emmett?" I said. I knew they would hate me for agreeing but at least this way, Jasper would also suffer.

As predicted, they both turned to glare at me before agreeing through gritted teeth.

Before we could make any progress on combining the bets, the world around me began to fade until only darkness was left and extreme heat was left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, BOTH betas went on holiday without me, but then again I wouldn't want to go to a place with no internet so they got the short end of the stick ;). **

**Something I forgot to mention in the first chapter and the ones after-Bella does not remember Edward in her dream because she is too busy worrying about killing her parents as any sane person would be plus Mike is NOT Mike Newton, he is a Hale, well posing to be one anyway.**

**BPOV**

Driving down the road to school, I let my imagination run wild with thoughts of how the Cullen's would look. Since Charlie didn't mention any children, I assumed that it was just Mr and Mrs Cullen and they were newlyweds.

I thought Mrs. Cullen would be the stay at perfect home wife, making dinner for two every night and doing Mr. Cullen wished. She has shoulder length wavy blonde hair and always looked perfect as her life was. I sighed wishing that was how my mother was. I moved on to Mr. Cullen not wanting to dwell on the unchangeable.

Mr. Cullen was harder to imagine because men could be anything, but what seemed most suitable for him was a doctor. I imagined him as a high flying doctor, caring for every one of his patients like they were his family.

The sound of chatter told me that I was at school already so I turned off the engine and gathered my books and bag.

I stepped out of my truck and scanned the parking lot to check if there were any new additions to the cars owned by students, feeling my spirits sink slightly when I saw nothing that I hadn't seen before. I saw Jessica's Mercury and Angela's Beetle in the car park and made a mental note to ask them about the Cullen's when I saw them.

I sighed and made my way slowly to the entrance where I spotted Jessica talking with Angela. But before I could reach them, my old friend put in an appearance causing me to go falling.

I braced myself for the contact I was bound to make with the ground by squeezing my eyes shut as if it would cushion my fall. Strangely though I never touched the ground and felt myself being lifted by a strong pair of arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Firstly, I'm an idiot 'cause I forgot what Michael's powers would be and they were really cool so I had to wait for my beta to get back -_- but then SHE didn't remember it either so d to wait till school started to ask for ideas from cool people**

**Btw, a good fic to read is The Wicked Game by Emerald-Rosalie it's such a cool story **

**MPOV**

Though I had been alive longer than Edward, I had yet to fully gain control of my powers. Unlike most other vampires; though I believed it was every other vampire, my powers were unusual. I couldn't read minds, see into the future or anything cool like that. My powers had to be the freakish one. I guess that's the best was to explain why I look so different from everyone else.

I can hear fire. It sounds stupid but it's the truth. It annoys Edward to no end whenever there is fire near because he can also understand the language of fire through my thoughts.

Having this power is draining. There are times when I just get overwhelmed by the strength of it. To those who didn't know me it would look like I had fainted but really I went into a coma like state. In the first few years of my life it pissed me off because it made me seem weak and I despised being weak. But now... I guess I have just gotten used to it. Alice thinks I've just accepted it because there is nothing I can do about it, but that's not what it is.

Hearing fire is different to listening to anything else; it's like having a new experience over and over again. You never really get used to it because you're unique and only you can hear the voices. To me they are like sirens, calling me to do their bidding but I can usually resist their pull but not without a lot of effort.

Vampires carry their human fears as well as their personality into their 'new lives'. When I was alive, my biggest fear was fire. Fire had killed my whole family and left me with nothing to my name. One minute I had everything I could ever want and the next I had nothing. I was poorer than the poorest man in a society where money was everything...

"_Mama!! Get out!" I screamed. "The house is burning Mama! Please get out!"_

_I was outside the family mansion screaming like a maniac as it burned down. I was too afraid to go in though I knew it was the best way to save my family. Instead I stayed outside screaming though I knew it would have no effect._

"_Mama!! Papa!! Joey!! Sam!!" I continued to bellow. "Come out where it's safe! Please listen to me!" Tears were freely streaming down my face as I watched the place where I had grown up burn taking my family along with it._

_I didn't move from my spot or stop screaming till one of the gates men came to take me away from all the rubble..._

I awoke with a start and felt disorientated for a moment before I took in my surroundings.

Everything around me looked familiar but the view outside was new to me and caught my attention. I got up and slowly walked towards the large glass wall and placed my hands on the cold hard surface before beginning to memorise all details of our new home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, things have been really hectic what with my mum having twins recently and my school being idiots, but I'll try to update more, and to those reading my first story A New Love Or The Old Flame it will be on hiatus until Christmas when hopefully things will die down slightly.**

**BPOV**

My face flushed a deep red as I look into the eyes of my saviour. My gaze was returned by kind brown eyes, similar to mine but different in a way that I just couldn't put my finger on. Whatever it was had me in a trance that I never wanted to leave.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked with an English accent

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thanks for catching me" I said as I smiled nervously.

"Anytime Miss" he replied with a smile, dazzling me slightly.

He began to walk off but I wasn't going to let a guy as gorgeous as that slip through my fingers.

"Erm, is there any way I can thank you?" I asked.

He laughed. "There's no need to thank me, I was just doing a good deed."

"Oh, okay" I said a little disappointed.

He walked off towards the building and entered stopping to greet a few people in my English class.

I sighed because in the whole 5 minutes it had taken for me to be rescued from falling I had learnt nothing about him other than the fact he was most likely English and a new arrival to Forks since his accent was still fresh and untainted.

I realised then that I had barely paid attention to how he looked so I wasn't sure if I had seen him around before or would recognise him if I saw him again. This made me even more sigh louder because I had been so preoccupied by his eyes that I had failed to take notice of any details that may have been as interesting; maybe even more, than his beautiful eyes.

I walked slowly in the same direction till I reached Jessica and Angela who looked like they were about to burst with questions with the English Prince as they had already nicknamed him.

"Do you know him?" Jessica asked "'Cos he is gorgeous!"

"Is he related to you?" Angela quizzed "Because that would be so unfair to you."

"Ang, Jess, gimme a sec to realise what just happened and then I'll tell you what I know. That cool?" I sighed.

"Yeah sure," they said in unison, the excitement still leaking into their voice.

I went over to the fountain and splashed water on my face, but it didn't have its usual effect of clearing my thoughts. I dried my face on the bottom of my sweater and made the decision to do whatever it took to find out more about that mysterious guy with the English accent.

The bell for the start of school rang and I realised I was late for homeroom so I sprinted off to the other side of school.

As always when I run, I tripped over nothing and tensed waiting to make contact with the floor, but it seemed as though luck was on my side because once again, I felt myself being embraced by a pair of strong arms.

Somehow I knew it wasn't the same person as before but I was still really grateful, probably more than any other person would have been.

I looked at my second helper of the day and gasped. My gaze was returned by intense topaz eyes.

I was so close to this perfect person that I couldn't breathe. I could see him begin to panic as my eyes started to close but that didn't stop me.

**MPOV**

When I moved away from the window, I saw that it was time for us to be going to school so I called up to the others then made my way upstairs.

Why I did it in this order, I don't know. In fact I didn't even know why I had bothered to call because as soon as I had had the thought Edward would have heard it and Alice would have seen me going to school effectively getting everyone ready to go.

I sighed and threw a couple of things in to the bag Alice had gotten me before we had left Alaska and changed my clothes into the ones presumably Alice had laid out during the night. I came back down after I was ready to go.

Jasper was already in the midnight blue Lotus Exige S240 that Alice owned as I approached the garage. Emmet was standing by his monster truck admiring the power and beauty or the car.

I knew there was no way either of them was going to be able to drive the cars to school but I didn't want to be the one to spoil their dream.

I hopped in to the back seat of Edward's silver Volvo and waited for the rest of the family to enter with my head back and my eyes closed.

When I opened them again we were already speeding down the open road towards Forks High and in the blink of an eye we were parked.

We all exited the car, each going in separate directions other than Alice and Jasper who were heading towards the trees that were a short distance from the school building. I chose to stay by the car preferring to get a look at my surroundings before going in.

I saw a brown haired walking from an old truck towards the building and smiled. She had a nice scent but there was something about it that was off. Edward would want to hear about her though he probably has already read my thoughts about her and come to a decision.

I turned my attention back to the girl just as she began to fall. I was about to race over to catch her but stopped myself when I saw that someone was already there.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a short one because I realised after posting chapter 9 that I left the I'm two different places so this will allow me to do two points of view in the next few chapters. Also there is a one-shot for this chapter that some of you may enjoy**

**MPOV**

"Are you alright?" the guy who had beaten me to her asked, he had a strong English accent so I figured that he must also be new. I looked him over and saw that he was a lot taller than your average teenager. He also had a mass of jet black hair that had been cut really badly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thanks for catching me" she replied nervously, the corner of her mouth pulling up as she smiled.

"Anytime Miss" he replied with a smile that was sure to dazzle the girl.

He started to walk away from her but she stopped him, or maybe it was the other way round but it was most likely the girl who stopped the guy.

"Erm, is there any way I can thank you?" I asked.

He laughed. "There's no need to thank me, I was just doing a good deed."

"Oh, okay" I said a little disappointed.

I felt slightly disappointed because I would have preferred to make my first friend through saving the girl, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I lifted myself up off the car and started to walk towards her to ask for directions but stopped when I saw that she was upset about something. I heard her sigh and desperately wanted to find out what was wrong but knew I couldn't.

Being the 'new guy' meant that I couldn't just go and ask what was wrong; hopefully I would get to know her so I eventually could. For some reason I already cared about her, but this was probably because she seemed so clumsy and breakable compared to the girls I was used to.

She sighed again then walked off in the direction of what I assumed was the school building judging by the amount of people inside.

I was going to follow after her but decided against it as I still had to get my timetable so I walked off towards the building at the far end of the school that I think was the office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once I started I just couldn't stop : ) but this is good for you readers ;)**

**MPOV**

I pushed open the door of the school office and was hit by a wave of sweat that would have made me gag if I could. How could someone be sweating in weather like this? Who could produce this much sweat?

I looked up to see a large woman sitting next to a fan heater with a sheen of sweat on her forehead. How she could stand the heat I would never know, but there was something about her that disturbed me.

She lifted her head and glared at me with her cold blue eyes before speaking to me in a tone that matched her glare.

"Can I help you?" she said through gritted teeth. I hadn't done anything that I knew of that could have offended her and as far as I could smell it wasn't her 'time of the month' as humans would refer to it.

I hoped this was her normal behaviour and not something else because that could potentially mean trouble for us.

"Erm, I'm Michael Cullen-Hale, I start today. I came to get my timetable," I said, playing the part of the nervous new student.

At the mention of the name Cullen her eyes grew colder. She tossed a folder with my name on it towards me then stood and walked into a back room without another word.

I looked in the direction she gone shocked. In all the years I had been alive, I had never seen a reaction as bad as this on a first time meeting. It made me worry about the reaction of the other people in Forks.

"Michael?" Alice called. I started. I hadn't heard her come in at all because I was still in shock. I turned to face her making sure to plaster a smile on my face before I faced her.

"Hey Alice," I smiled. "What's up?"

"I dunno, you tell me," she replied whilst looking up at me. Though I towered over her, she still intimidated me when she wanted to.

I sighed because we both knew that she would get it out of me eventually. Out of all our family, Alice was the one I was closest to, probably due to the bond that Jasper and I shared but I liked to think there was more to it than that.

The bell rang and before I could reply, she whirled round and sped off towards the school building; at human pace of course, vampire speed would have blown our cover and it was only the first day here.

I walked more slowly after her, dreading going into the school, which was unlike me as I usually enjoyed it though I have been to high school several times.

**EPOV (wasn't going to put him in yet, but I thought 'why not?!')**

I walked into the school building as soon as I left the car, wanting to get a look around the school so I was a bit familiar with the building.

I walked the long corridors that were littered with students taking care to pay attention to all the subjects in each corridor. I had my timetable in my hand and looked at all the subjects I was studying this time around.

Biology, Chemistry, Physiology and English Lit. **(Do these sound Edward-y? Lol) **These were the ones that would get me into med school if I wanted, but the never ageing thing would be a problem as someone would notice the fact that I stayed young whilst they grew old.

I heard water running and looked up to see a pale brown haired girl splashing water on her face, she stood up from her position to wipe her face on her sweater which made me frown; girls shouldn't behave like that as it wasn't very ladylike. there was also something different about her scent though I couldn't put my finger on it

I stared at her trying to gage her thoughts but was interrupted by the school bell ringing. As I was about to turn back the way I had come, the girl started to run but somehow tripped.

I rushed to her side to catch her. I held her tiny body in my arms and could feel the way she was tensed up, waiting for the ground to get closer to her.

She looked up at me and gasped. Again I tried to hear what she was thinking but the only thing I was met by was silence. This confused and frustrated me. I made a note to talk to Alice about this and her scent later on.

I tried again to hear her thoughts looking, returning her gaze with my intense stare. When I did this, I noticed that she had stopped breathing. This made me panic.

I was sure I had done nothing to harm her, though this could have been the norm for her since she looked extremely breakable, well compared to Alice and Rosalie.

She started to close her eyes and all I could think about was what I had done wrong. My initiative kicked in then and told me to take her to the nurse's office. I remembered passing it on the way down here so I picked the girl up and carried here in the direction I had come from.

When I walked in, I didn't even have to say anything because the nurse noticed the panicked expression on my face and the girl in my arms. But once she had a look at who it was she just laughed which puzzled me. The girl in my arms had obviously fainted and may have been hurt though it was unlikely.

I walked over to the bed and put the girl down. I knew that being late when I was the new kid would look bad on me but I didn't care. I wanted to know more about the girl. I sat down in the chair on the other side of the room not bothering to ask if I was allowed to stay or not.

**BPOV**

I woke up in the nurse's office and wondered how I'd gotten there. I wanted to sit up but a velvety voice stopped me before I could.

"Don't get up yet, please, rest," the voice said. I gasped. No one could possibly have a voice as beautiful as that. I looked around to find the source of the voice and almost fainted again when I found it or him as I should say.

He was the one who had stopped me from falling the second time I fell. I remember looking into his honey eyes and seeing the most perfect face when I allowed myself to tear my eyes away from his.

He smiled at me and stood up from where he was sat across the room to make his way over to me. The closer he got the more unreal I believed the experience to be.

"Hi," he whispered, "I'm Edward Cullen." Edward Cullen was beautiful.

I'd heard the name Cullen mentioned before but I was too dazzled to remember where.

"I'm Bella Swan," I whispered back. Why we were whispering, I didn't know but it made the exchange seem special. He laughed.

"I see, you must be the beautiful daughter of Chief Swan who my family are having dinner with this weekend," he said, his velvety voice wanting to pull me under.

I could do nothing but nod while blushing deeply for fear of my voice faltering and making me seem even more like a klutz than I already had.

He laughed again, "I think they were being modest when they called you beautiful."

This made me blush even deeper if that was possible. This guy seemed amazing and I had only been conscious a few minutes.

I looked up at him and was about to say something before noticing the look on his face.

He looked as though something was frustrating him though he had seemed so happy a few seconds ago.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing," he replied, I just realised how forward I must seem, throwing compliments all over the place though they are truths."

I frowned at this. "You weren't being forward you were being a flirt, but that's ok" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He looked at me like I was mad before bursting out laughing, I joined in with him though we were most likely laughing at me but it felt right to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, sorry for the delay. I was hoping to add more to this but I just didn't have the time. After the 25th Jan I should have more time since it's my last exam till June. Enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

When we stopped laughing, I realised that we were still in school and I was missing class. While every other kid would jump at the chance to miss school, I hated missing class because that meant catching up in my own time and I had better ways to spend that time. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, turning to face Edward.

He looked as if he were about to protest but I stopped him before he could me and decided to explain why I could go any time I wanted.

"Edward, really I'm ok. I'm just really clumsy and the nurse here knows that. Plus I've had next to nothing to eat and you're kind of god looking so it was a lot to deal with in one morning," I said calmly before realising what I had said and feeling my face burn up.

He laughed at me and bent down to pick up a bag that I guessed that must be his and mine. I walked over to him and held out my hand for him to put my bag in but was confused when he ignored my hand and went to the door, holding it open as if someone important were coming.

"After you," he smiled, holding a hand out towards the corridor while I just stood staring at him like the idiot I am.

"Bella?" he called, his smile had turned into a worried frown making my heart skip a beat.

"Yes?" I replied, thanking God that my voice was steady when my heart beat wasn't.

"Are you coming? Or aren't you as ok as you thought you were?" he asked, the worry spreading through his face, making his eyebrows crease up. His expression made me feel stupid and bad for not knowing what he was doing and for making him worry so much about me though we had just met today.

"I'm ok, it's just no one ever holds the door open for anyone unless you're a lucky girl with that kind of boyfriend," I said. I wasn't exaggerating when I said you had to be lucky for a guy to hold the door open for you because all the guys in Forks seemed to think that the girls didn't have to be treated as ladies because they knew them from when they were young, which is just stupid.

Edward looked at the door, then me and said, "Well, I'm the kind of guy that holds doors open for all girls because that's the way I was brought up." This made me smile and wonder what the world would be like if all guys were brought up that way.

I made my way out of the nurse's office and waited outside for Edward who was not far behind me.

"Is it just you? Or do you have brothers or sisters that are coming to Forks High?" I asked, deciding that I wanted to be as prepared as possible for dinner this weekend. I felt his eyes on me as though he were judging to see how trustworthy I was to know this information.

"I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters," he replied smoothly. I turned to look at him and tell him how lucky I was but was met by a wall of cold that almost knocked me over. I felt a hand on my arm, steadying me so I wouldn't fall again. The wall rumbled as though it were laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so I know I've been terrible update wise but I'm hoping to change that. This is the introduction of the mystery guy who saved Bella from falling first time round, he ties in very well and I hope you will like him and his sexy accent ;)**

**CasperPOV**

I've only been at Forks High for just over a week and I was already starting to despise the place. I missed my home in England where everything made sense and felt right. The way these people spoke confused me and made me feel alien.

Though it seems like I'm whining about the place, it's the way I truly feel. In fact the only things that make me look forward to daily life are the girls in school. At St Jonas' there were no girls, only boys. The only time girls were in the school was when a sister was brought along with a visiting parent.

But there was this one girl who made it all worthwhile. I had yet to know her name but I was getting closer as the days passed. In fact, I held her in my arms to save her from falling today, but chickened out before I could ask her name. I should have made a move, or been friendly, anything when she asked if there was anything she could do for me.

I looked up to see Ms Burton glaring at me from her desk. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Pardon me, but is there anything wrong Ms Burton, or are you beginning to make a habit of glaring at me?" She stepped back in surprise before regaining her composure and turning her face into a mask of utter hate. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a Nazi hoping to get rid of me because I wasn't an Aryan. I knew it was ridiculous but couldn't help thinking it.

She stalked over to me, determination and anger in her face. She reminded me of a raging bull, ready to take out anything in her way, and today it seemed the subject of her anger was me. I didn't think it was my looks that angered her because girls always giggled just as I walked past when I was in London, but I guess it must be different here.

I had brown hair that fell in curls just above my eyes in front and to my shoulders at the back according to my mother. She also said I had big brown eyes that 'would drive girls wild'. I rolled my eyes without thinking before remembering the angry woman before me.

Ms Burton's face went from slightly pink to tomato red in 2 seconds and as she opened her mouth to shout at me, a small burst of laughter escaped my lips.

**Casper's hair style ;) **

http://thumbs(dot)dreamstime(dot)com/thumb_140/11769577370Gqq3V(dot)jpg

**I was thinking Casper would look like this but with the hairstyle from the first link and brown eyes**

http://www(dot)teenidols4you(dot)com/blink/Actors/logan_lerman/logan_lerman_1171982657(dot)jpg


	14. Chapter 14

**CPOV**

"Casper Wilson!" Ms Burton shouted. This somehow made her go even redder, making the laughter come in floods. I knew I should stop; my mother hated it when this happened, she would be so disappointed in me when she got the call, but that was the last thing on my mind. I was too busy finally getting something out of this place to make living here worthwhile.

As my laughter began to die out, I quickly looked at the rest of the class. I'd feel like an ass if there wasn't even the hint of a smile on the faces or my class mates. As I expected, half of the class were struggling to contain their laughter, and there were a few who tried to disguise it as coughing but failed. There were one or two people who stared at me like I had suddenly grown horns, a tail and a pitchfork had magically appeared in my hand but I didn't care. Hopefully I'd be moved.

I think that was the reason I acted up at times though I wasn't completely sure. It never used to happen back at St Jonas', so I didn't understand what brought the change. Maybe it was the whole moving home, school, country and continent thing that ticked me off. Whatever it was, it made me understand why people enjoyed getting into trouble a lot. It gave you a sense of control, a power to cause such a powerful emotion to consume a person.

Moving meant being free of Ms Burton's grating voice and being somewhere I felt more comfortable. Mr Walker, the teacher of the other English class, was also my Drama teacher, and it felt like he understood me because he never gave me a hard time, which is a lot more than I can say for Ms Burton who uses every opportunity she has to make my life hell.

Feeling like I'd had enough, I stood up and made my way to the Principal's office before Ms Burton could have the satisfaction of sending me there herself. I shoved my books into my bag, swung it onto my shoulder and left the room, whistling Mad World. I slammed the door to annoy Ms Burton more, also to give her more reason to kick me out of her class.

**EPOV**

As we left the nurses office, me holding the door for Bella, and she stopping to wait outside for me, I wondered why I couldn't hear her thoughts again. I made a note to ask Alice and Jasper if they knew anything about cases like these.

"Is it just you? Or do you have brothers or sisters that are coming to Forks High?" Bella asked me suddenly. I looked at her with what must have been a judging look as she stopped smiling.

"I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters," I replied smoothly as I walked towards her. She turned towards me just as I reached her, making her collide with my chest. I placed my hand on her arm to stop her from falling and laughed. I felt her bury her head into my chest as if to hide from embarrassment, liking the way it felt there.

She stepped back and looked up at me, blushing madly. I pushed the thought if how delicious she looked out of my mind and concentrated on getting her to class.

"Where's your first class?" she asked. I pulled out my timetable and saw my first class was English Lit with Mr Walker. I told her this and she began to laugh. Something in my expression caused her to control her laughter as she explained.

"We're in the same class. I'd have thought that someone with looks like yours would want to pick Drama or something to show themselves off," she explained, slightly breathless. I laughed at this though I hated how people would judge you based on your appearance.

"I see," I replied smiling, "I guess you better lead the way then, Bella." She turned left and led the way to English. We walked for a few minutes in silence before I decided I would ask her about Forks, but before I could, the sound of whistling broke the silence. The sound was soon followed by the appearance of a tall boy with a mass of brown curls on his head.

He looked up at the sound of our approach and opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by Bella.

"What are you doing out of class?" her voice had authority in it making her sound nothing like the clumsy girl she seemed to be.

"Well, Ms Two Left Feet, I'm going to pay a visit to the principal," the boy replied with a thick English accent. From the corner of my eye I could see Bella scowling at the boy. His name for her annoyed me, it seemed like he was close to her which I didn't like, though I didn't know the reason.

"What's your name?" she asked through gritted teeth.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

"What's your name?" I asked through gritted teeth. This guy was beginning to get on my nerves. We didn't even know each other yet he thought he could mock me. I glared at him as he grinned cockily at me. Judging by his accent, which I could have sworn I'd heard before, I guessed he'd only come here recently.

"Casper, ma'am," he replied, switching from the arrogant bastard to English gentleman in an instant. My jaw dropped at the change. "Sorry for being rude, Miss, I've just had an unfortunate experience with a teacher and took my annoyance out on you. Please accept my humblest apologies. Also, I was wondering if I could take you up on the offer you made earlier."

He said all this with so much sincerity I almost forgot how rude he had just been. Something he had said made a light bulb go off in my head. This was the person that stopped me from falling and declined my offer, only now it seems he'd changed his tune. I was shocked at how quickly his behaviour could change and wondered if it was all an act to avoid trouble. I sighed and relaxed my stance.

Edward looked as if he wanted to hit Casper for acting like a jerk. This made me smile, though it must have looked like I was smiling at Casper as something that looked like pain or rejection flashed through Edward's eyes. I stopped smiling and concentrated back at the situation at hand.

"Well, Casper, I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen who is new here. I'm guessing you are too if the way you talk is anything to go by," I said. "As for my offer, the most you'll get out of me is an offer to show you the way things work, but it'll have to be on my terms."

There was no way I wanted to spend time with Mr Hormonal if this was the way he acted when he was mad, even if he did look really cute. His brown curls fell into his eyes but suited him when it didn't most people. He looked like he could be famous if he had any talent. I had to force myself to concentrate on what was going on so I wouldn't get sidetracked again.

Casper looked at me and smiled gently, then did the same with Edward, but it seemed as though Edward wasn't going to be so forgiving.

"I don't care what your reasoning is, that is no way to talk to someone like Bella," Edward practically growled. His tone confused me, though I knew why he would be mad. The animosity in his voice told me I shouldn't ever get on his bad side. Casper stepped back a little before mumbling another apology then quickly walking away.

**CPOV**

I mentally kicked myself for acting so cocky in front of Bella. Now there was no chance of us becoming friends. A friend was all I wanted here, I didn't care who it was, girl or guy, as long as I had one. Being new was bad enough, having an accent that stands out on top of it made me feel like an alien, add those to having no friends made me an easy target.

In England, no one would have even thought twice about having a go at me because I was the English equivalent of a quarterback; except for the fact that I had more sense than the 'jocks' to go around trashing people's property.

I sighed as I continued to the principal's office deciding not to dwell on the past, even if the past I was dwelling on was the very recent past. I chose to focus on the guy who Bella had introduced as Edward. Something about him was...off putting. When I saw him, all my instincts were screaming at me that he was wrong, not meant to be, an abomination. I didn't understand why I felt that way so I dismissed it as the fact I wanted to use him as a scapegoat for ruining my chance at friendship.


	16. Chapter 16

**CPOV**

I sat in the big brown chair outside Principal Schuester's office tapping my foot in time with the music in my head. I knew there was no one in the office and I could have gone in, but I found it more useful to just sit outside and wait. I went over the events of the meeting with Bella and the disturbing Edward though I'd previously decided not to.

Edward seemed almost death like; his skin was too pale and there were faint bruises beneath his eyes. His eyes were like nothing I've seen before, golden coins with a black centre. Everything about him was still, hard, cold; I didn't even have to touch him to know this, he just looked like he was frozen. When he moved, it was too graceful, inhuman. He even smelt wrong. Whenever I was near him my nose and throat would burn, my teeth ached. Something about Edward just wasn't right.

My trail of thought was interrupted by a door opening. I looked and saw Principal Schuester standing by his door, disappointment clear in his eyes. I resisted the urge to sigh and stood up, following the principal into the corridor or hallway or whatever they called it here. I stopped when he stopped and waited for him to begin.

I knew what he would say; he would ask me what happened, I'd tell him the truth, he'd ask me why I acted up when he'd heard such good things about me, I'd tell him I didn't know, that maybe it was Forks altogether, he'd tell me to try and be good and send me back to class. That wasn't how it was going to be today though.

"Casper," Principal Schuester sighed, "maybe it's time you changed classes. You can't keep getting sent out, it will ruin your chances at college."

I know I wanted to move form Ms Burton's class, but I didn't think it would actually happen. I nodded to show I was listening, though in my mind, me moving classes was all I needed to hear.

**MPOV**

I sat in my seat in Mr Walker's class staring out of the window. Usually I loved the window seat but in Forks there was nothing to see but green. You'd think that I'd like the colour green, but I hated it. It reminded me of when I was human and my mom would try to force me to eat sprouts or any other green thing they said you could eat.

I looked away from the window and quickly scanned the classroom. There were 4 empty seats, which meant there were a couple of people missing or a Cullen was in here with me. If it was the latter, it would at least give me something to do during class. I drummed my fingers on the desk wishing for the day to go by like it does when you're having fun.

I looked towards the door as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. A couple of seconds later the handle turned and in walked the girl who tripped earlier, and Edward trailing in behind her. I stared at her, and then looked to Edward for some kind of explanation for their lateness but my look was ignored. A bubble of annoyance formed before remembering to keep my cool.

The girl took a seat in front of me, and then turned round to smile at me; or maybe it was Edward who was sat behind me. I smiled back hoping that it was me she was smiling at and not Edward. I knew he could hear what I was thinking but I didn't care. If I was going to have a friend, I wanted it to be someone who needed me, someone like that girl who I could protect from themselves, or the effects of gravity. By the time I focused back on the class, the girl had turned back around, pulled out her books and started taking notes on what Mr Walker was talking about.

Mr Walker was saying something about Romeo and Juliet and how we would be put into pairs for the entire of the semester. I counted the people in the class; there weren't enough people for us all to be paired without someone being left to work on their own.

As soon as the thought had left my mind, the door opened to reveal a tall brown haired boy. He steeped in looking slightly worried, maybe even a little scared. There were two seats left in the class, one next to me, and one at the back of the room next to no one. I hoped he would come and sit next to me, but when he took a good look at the area around me he started and hurried to the seat at the back.

**BPOV**

When Edward and I finally got to Mr Walker's class, I saw that someone was sitting in my seat, so I took the seat in front of him, even though I hated sitting at the front and there was no way to look out of the window from my new seat. He had long blonde hair that was cut in a scene kid style but wasn't quite scene and from what I could see bright green eyes that shone like emeralds.

I turned round to smile at the new kid, but he must have thought that a maybe smiling at Edward and not him since he looked slightly hesitant to return the smile. I turned back around, deciding to try and get to know him later and to catch up now. I pulled out my books and began to take notes. We were doing Romeo and Juliet which I'd seen about a million times, but would watch again and again.

The door open and in walked Casper, but it looked like he had lost all his confidence as he looked kind of scared, though I didn't know what on Earth could be scaring him. He walked up to Mr Walker's desk and placed a slip of paper their then turned round to look for a seat. I expected him to sit in the seat that was next to my old one, but when he looked at who was there, he almost ran to the back seat. I don't know if it was Edward, but something was pushing him away from the people in the class. It made me want to hug him, even if he had been a jerk earlier.

Mr Walker was telling us that we would be put into pairs for this semester, pairs that he would pick which earned a groan from the class. He'd put all of our names into a hat, but had to add Casper's to the hat since he just joined. Now the class was even so no one would be on their own. He started pulling names out of the hat, but I only listened out for the names I knew.

"Angela, and Edward," Mr Walker said.

"Louise, and James."

"Michael, and Bella."

"Casper, and Bella?"


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

As far as I knew there was no other Bella in the school, so there was no way it could be someone else. I looked around the class to see who Michael was before realising he was behind me.

Raising your hand is so pre-school, but I did it anyway, it was the easiest way to get Mr Walker's attention as he didn't seem to realise my name had been called twice.

"Yes, Bella?" he said.

"Mr Walker, you called my name twice," I said.

"I know, Bella. Casper, Michael and yourself are going to work in a 3 since Jessica has been moved," he replied. I looked around the class again and this time noticed that Jessica wasn't in her usual seat by Angela's. I was annoyed at myself for not noticing it earlier when I couldn't hear her normal stream of babble that never seemed to end. At least her moving meant no one would be failing English.

**MPOV**

It seemed as though fate really did favour me as I had two partners instead of one. I guessed that Bella was the girl in front of me as she raised her hand when her name was called out twice.

I looked around the room and guessed that Casper was the boy who walked in last as his face was a mixture of happiness and confusion. He was probably new like us, though I didn't think that he started today. I smiled at him and he smiled back hesitantly.

**CPOV**

Today must be my lucky day; I've gotten out of Ms Burton's English class and moved into Mr Walker's, I had two partners for the whole semester and one of them was Bella. The other, Michael, was a new guy, I guessed as when he turned round to look at me, there was the hint of friendship in his face. He was pale, like…Edward, but he looked alive. Everything about him seemed friendly.

I had the feeling that the next semester was going to be good with Bella and Casper as my partners.

The rest of class shot by in minutes and before I knew it, I was out of Mr Walker's room and off to Gym, stopping by my locker to shove my bag and books in. I hurried the rest of the way and changed as fast as I could before bursting into the gym and securing my corner.

I didn't like the way some people used gym as a time to socialise when they could be improving their health. I sound like a health freak, but everyone should learn to take care of themselves. Americans have such a bad reputation about being overweight and I was beginning to understand that maybe it wasn't just the food; maybe it was something that began at school.

I sighed and began to jog on the spot, ignoring the coach's orders for us to team up for volleyball. I'd never played it before, but that didn't mean I was keen to try it. As far as I knew, it was like netball but instead of a net to throw the ball in, you had to pass the ball over the net and keep it from touching the floor on your side of the net.

After 5 minutes of jogging, I saw the coach glaring at me from where he stood beside the net. I lifted my hand and waved to him. It just made him glare harder, as if he believed that if he glared enough, I'd eventually melt or something.

I ignored the coach and started to stretch. I thought about the difference between state school in America and private school in England. The most noticeable wasn't the people, like most would believe, it was the expectations. At St Jonas's, they did their job and that was that. They cared about our grades, of course, but if you showed an obvious disinterest for learning, as far as they were concerned, you were invisible. They were still going to get paid whether or not we learnt anything, and stupid boys meant more money from parents who wanted to buy their sons' grades.

At Forks High, as far as I could tell, the teachers would be on your backs for you to succeed. I didn't see why they cared, but I guessed it was good since you needed to finish high school to get a halfway decent job.


	18. Chapter 18

**AlicePOV**

Coming to Forks was going to be a good thing for us.

I kept having visions of his girl. She was pale, could be mistaken for a vampire if you just caught a glimpse of her, but she was human. Every time I saw her though, she was falling and either Edward, Michael or this tall guy would catch her.

Those two people, the girl and the boy; I got the feeling that they were going to be very important.

"Alice?" Jasper said. His calling my name brought me back to the present; I was walking towards gym now. I didn't know when Jasper had gotten here but I was glad he was. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He seemed slightly shocked but hugged me back. A few people stopped to stare at us, but it was just me and Jasper in our own little bubble.

And then the bell rang. We tore ourselves apart and rushed off to class. I slowed down as I saw the gym ahead. I still had my books from Music on me so I shoved it into the gym locker along with my clothes one I was changed.

I got into the gym just as coach told us we were going to play volley ball. I groaned. I hated volleyball. Not because I wasn't good; what was a vampire bad at? I hated volleyball because it was one of the few memories I had of when I was human.

"_Alice!"Jessica shouted as the ball hurtled towards my face. I turned in time for it to zoom past my head, the wind from the ball burning my ear. I looked in the direction, heart pounding, eyes stinging. Janie Miller stood with a wide grin plastered on her face. I gave her the meanest look I could manage before grabbing Jessica and pulling her back inside._

I looked around the room for a space to warm up in. There was no way I was playing volleyball, but that didn't mean I had to do nothing, I could touch up my dance. In one corner, I saw the boy from my visions. He was stretching in a corner at the far end of the room. I walked over to him and stood watching him before he noticed my presence and looked up.

**CPOV**

As I was stretching, a shadow fell over me, and I looked into the eyes of a girl. She was more than beautiful, but in a different way to Bella; this girl was perfect, you didn't have to look at her for too long to know this. Her golden eyes bored into mine before I decided to break the silence that felt slightly awkward to me.

"Hi, I'm Casper," I said, hoping that she'd stop staring at me so intensely. At the sound of my voice, her eyes widened as if she didn't realise she'd been staring. I smiled a little hoping to seem friendlier. In response, she smiled brilliantly before giving her name.

"Hey, I'm Alice," she said. "You knew like me?"

I nodded. "I came to Forks from England last week."

"England? Is it as good as the people say it is?" she asked. I didn't really see why she cared. We were both new, but that was probably the only thing we had in common. Still, I enjoyed having someone to talk to.

"Nope. It rains all the time and the people are bastards," I replied making her laugh. I thought her laughter sounded like pealing bells.

"I hope Forks is much better than England then, for both of us," she said smiling. "See you later Casper." She stood up and walked over to the other side of the gym.


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I sat in Spanish remembering the couple I had passed on the way here from English. They looked so lost in each other it was unreal. They were the kind of couple that you saw in the movies and hoped to be a part of one day.

They were perfect; not just in love, but in looks too. They were both pale skinned, but she had dark brown hair that turned black when the light hit it and he had blonde hair that looked golden no matter the lighting. Even whilst standing still they looked perfect.

I began sketching the couple on the back of my Spanish book and sighed.

"Isabella!" Señorita Sanchez' called my name as if she'd been trying to get my attention for a while. I jumped and looked at the board.

"Lo siento Señorita Sanchez," I said, feeling like an idiot for zoning out. I was good at Spanish, but not paying attention would make my grades fall.

"Hablaré con usted después de clase," she replied looking irritated.

For the rest of the class I try to listen to what she was saying, but I couldn't get my mind off the two I saw in the hall. I needed to find out who they were. Maybe they were Edward's brother and sister. But if they were siblings, that was incest….

I didn't know. And sitting in class wondering about them was getting me nowhere. I tuned back into class just in time to hear Señorita Sanchez asking me a question.

"¿Isabella, qué es el inglés para 'no toca mi alimento'!" she question, daring me with her eyes to get it wrong.

"Don't touch my food, Señorita," I replied feeling smug because I already knew this from our last vacation which we had spent in Spain. She glared slightly at me before turning onto the next kid she thought wasn't paying attention.

The next two periods were the same as Spanish; the teachers got annoyed because I wasn't paying attention and I wished I was the girl being held by someone so in love with me.

I sighed as I stepped into the cafeteria and quickly scanned the room for Jessica and Angela before joining the queue.

**EPOV**

I stepped into the cafeteria with my family in tow. As we entered, the conversation quietened slightly and several heads turned our way. I could hear their thoughts, buzzing in overtime at the 'beautiful new people' as they referred to us.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is kind of a filler, but it needs to be here because it has some importance, the next chapter should be up tomorrow since it's a Friday. Read and review please.**

**General POV**

The cafeteria doors opened and in stepped the Cullens and the Hales. The din of the cafeteria quietened slightly as they all turned round to see what all the fuss was about.

Eyes widened, hearts stopped, mouths dropped and drool spilt. The Cullens and Hales were beauty personified; they were perfect, like gods and goddesses. They walked with grace that was inhuman, everything they did was flawless. They turned even the simplest task into an action performed only by a god.

Bella and Casper turned to see them just as they joined the queue behind Alex Stephens, a friendly girl who could make friends in even the most unlikely situations.

She turned round to them and grabbed the girl with dark hair from the group, pulling her towards the food. With trays in hand, Alex marched her towards a group of girls at a table that all stared wide eyed at the new girl, Alice, as she approached them with Alex right behind her.

The blond male, Jasper, looked torn between running to Alice then taking her away from the girls so that he wouldn't have to share her and standing frozen in the spot he was in looking lost without his other half.

The other two guys, Edward and Emmett, looked at each other, then walked away to get their food and find a table.

Rosalie was busy enjoying being ogled by every male human in the room. She sighed a sigh of contentment and glided after her husband.

Michael looked around the cafeteria before deciding that he would sit beside Casper, the boy he was to be partnered with in English who was staring at him now. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly as he got his food and made his way of to Casper, using his mass of curls as a compass.

Once they were sat, the cafeteria returned to normal, as if the entrance of the Cullens and Hales had not happened


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh gosh, I seem to not have mentioned where the Cullens moved from, so that will be mentioned her and now :)**

**CPOV**

As I saw Michael walking in my direction, I first panicked, thinking that he was coming over to mock me or reprimand me for my behaviour towards Bella who he sat behind. Then I realised I was being quite irrational, so I cleared all thoughts of his intentions out of my head and calmed myself.

"Hey," he greeted me as he sat beside me.

"Hi," I replied and gave what I thought was a friendly smile.

Us both being guys, we didn't talk much until we had done with our food, but once it was out of the way, we talked like we had known each other our whole lives.

By the time the bell rang for the end of lunch, I learnt that he had moved to Forks from Toronto, Canada with his 3 brothers and two sisters. Before I could ask how his mum could have 6 kids and be standing, he told me that he and his siblings were all adopted. He had pointed them out, and when I said that I already knew Alice, he just laughed and said it was typical Alice to make friends in all of her classes. I had smiled at this. He told me his father was a doctor and his mother was a stay at home wife who mothered everyone she met. I told him about my life in England but mentioned nothing about my father.

I hadn't seen my father since a rare sunny day that he and my mother had the worst fight I'd seen. I was only four at the time, but even at that age, I understood partially what was going on. When he went inside to pack, I cried and held onto him, willing him to stay. I didn't care at the time what he had done wrong, he was my father and I loved him. His departure made me hate my mother, until she told me why she kicked him out.

My father wasn't the hero I had always thought he was. He had addictions; women, gambling, alcohol, drugs, you name it, he probably did it. When I was asleep, my mother told me, he would force himself on her or hit her. Every action that would make me hate him, he did in secret, so that he would have his naïve son on his side to use against his wife.

That night, I cried. I begged my mother to forgive me for turning against her and siding with him. I had hurt her so much, and there was no way to turn back time so I could do everything right with the truth in my head and heart.

I wished that Michael wouldn't ask about my father because his family seemed perfect to me, and it was stupid to think, but I was afraid he would think less of me knowing that my family was broken, and that my father was not fit to be thought of as human.

"What's your next class?" I asked, trying to change the subject before he asked about my father.

"Trig with Ms Jenkins," he answered after checking his time table. "You?" he asked.

"Same as you," I replied.

We walked in companionable silence to our next class, more like best friends than people who had just met.


	22. Chapter 22

**MPOV**

As I walked to Trig with Casper, I thought of how much I dreaded the move here. It wasn't that bad, I decided. I just had to give Forks a chance. With friends like Casper, maybe, just maybe, things would be as great as they were back in Toronto, but I didn't want to become too attached because it would only hurt more when we had to move away.

My legs began to feel heavy and my eyelids drooped. I wasn't tired, I knew I wasn't. Vampires weren't tired unless we hadn't fed, but I didn't need blood, I could live on human food if I wanted, so I knew that wasn't the case.

"Michael," I heard Casper call. His voice sounded distant, as if he wasn't right beside me.

I turned to look at him and saw that his forehead was slightly creased with worry, but before I could tell him I was ok, my legs gave out from under me and I fell towards the floor. I felt someone grab onto my arm and the back of my shirt to keep me from hitting the floor. I knew it was Casper.

I tried to get back up and laugh off the dizzy spell but the darkness began to close in on me as Casper shook me, trying futilely to get me to respond.

**CPOV**

I turned to speak to Michael just as I saw him waver. He look like a breath of wind would knock him over, which was weird as he looked fine a moment ago.

"Michael," I called, slightly worried. It looked as though he could barely hear me though.

He turned to me and tried to speak but his legs gave out and he fell towards to floor. Just in time though, I grabbed onto his arm and the back of his shirt, trying my best to keep him from hitting the floor. I lifted him upright slowly and noticed that he was also trying to do the same, but then his eyes began to go black and his body limp. I tried shaking him to get him out of his stupor but it was all to no avail.

Lowering his body gently to the floor, I ran into the closest classroom, intending to go to the teacher for help but saw that one of his siblings, the brunette girl, Alice, was in the room. I looked at her, panic clear on my face and as if she understood what was going on, she stood up and followed me out of the room. One look at Michael told her everything she needed to know.

"Help me get him to the nurse's office," she commanded.

I lifted Michael up off the floor and tried to find the best way to distribute his weight across my body before settling on slinging his arm over my shoulder so I could walk him to the nurse's office.

Alice walked ahead of me seeming to know the direction in which we were heading though she had only begun today. She opened the door and held it so I could get her brother in.

As I passed her, I noticed that she didn't seem very worried. There was something else, possibly annoyance though I couldn't fathom why. Why would she be annoyed that her brother fainted, if that was what it was? It gave me the impression that this was not the first time it had happened.

I put Michael down on the bed then turned to face her, but she wasn't standing by the door as I had last seen her. She was on the other side of the bed when I turned back to Michael.

"Has this happened before?" I asked. I didn't want to pry, but I was worried. I had just made a friend, finally been accepted, though Michael was new, and I didn't want to give that up just yet. Instead of responding, Alice just stared at me.

"Alice?" I called. She still stared right through me as if in a trance. I sighed heavily before sitting on the chair next to the bed I had placed Michael on. I watched both Alice and Michael, wondering if this was some sort of joke or if something was actually wrong. Before I could dwell any more on that trail of thought, Alice began to tremble.

I rushed to the other side of the bed and held her. I didn't know why I did it, but I got the feeling it would help. We stood like that for a couple of minutes before she too went limp in my arms. Then, real panic settled in.

These two people who had just met me both passed out. Was there something wrong with me?

I looked around for the nurse but couldn't see her, so I lifted Alice up into my arms and placed her gently in the chair I had been sitting on.

As I did so, a folded sheet of paper fell from her pocket, so I bent down to pick it up. I knew it would be an invasion of her privacy to read it, but curiosity got the better of me.

On it was a timetable for someone named Jasper. I remembered Michael telling me that he had a brother called Jasper... I looked for where he would be now and saw that he was in History, which wasn't too far from here. I figured it would make sense if I were to go and get him. He would know what to do.

Before slipping out, I took one final look at them both, then hurried to Mr Young's classroom to get Jasper.


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

Gym was boring me. I couldn't play much sport because I fell over too much so I sat out mostly, or found something to entertain myself with, but today, everything had lost its appeal. I faked cramps so I could escape to the nurse's office where I could at least do something; for the past 2 years, I had been learning first aid from Mrs Williams, the school nurse, since I always found some way to hurt myself. So far, it had proved useful. I could even use what I had learnt to help Mum in the house if she'd cut herself – she was as uncoordinated as me so there was no doubt about what I inherited from her.

I didn't bother changing though I wanted to; I knew it would make my lie less believable if I wasn't in my gym kit when I got there. I edged open the door and called for Mrs Williams. There was no reply, so I walked straight in.

A couple of steps in and I saw that there were two others in the room though it looked like they were unconscious. I turned and walked towards them, stopping when I saw that the boy on the bed was Michael. I recognised the girl; I had seen her hugging that blonde boy in the hallway earlier and she had walked into the cafeteria with who I assumed were Michael's family if their similarities were anything to go by.

I hear footsteps approaching and panicked before realising I was being ridiculous. I calmed myself down just as the blonde boy who had been holding the unconscious girl earlier walked in with Casper right behind him.

"Bella?" Casper asked, as though he didn't believe it was really me in the room.

I looked at him, my face asking him about the two unconscious.

"Alice," the other guy whispered. His face was twisted with a mixture of worry and sadness. He looked as though he were in agony. I felt for him. I didn't know what his relation was to the girl, but it felt like she was his world, it certainly looked the way earlier. Casper cleared his throat before explaining what happened. I guessed it was more for my benefit since the boy paid no attention to the words leaving Casper's mouth.

As he concluded, the boy, whose name I had learnt was Jasper, looked at Michael and told us not to worry, that this was normal for Michael.

"Michael will be ok," he said. "He just recovered from a fever and must still be suffering from the dizziness that came with it."Jasper had an accent that sounded as if he came from Texas, but I doubted that. I didn't see why anyone would move from a place like Texas to Forks. To me, it was like giving up a paradise to live on the streets. Now, he was sat with Alice on his lap, wincing occasionally as if he could feel pain from somewhere. They looked heavenly despite the situation.

I looked again at Casper. He looked nothing like the arrogant boy who I had encountered on the way to English, more like a scared child. I resisted to urge to comfort him as I saw him pull out his phone and dial a number.

**CPOV**

"Mum, I need help," I said into the receiver as soon as it was answered.


	24. Chapter 24

**CPOV**

"Mum, I need help," I said into the receiver as soon as it was answered.

"What's the matter?" she replied, sounding concerned.

I hated troubling my mum, especially with school matters, but I figured she would know what to do. She had been dealing with situations like this all her life, so it seemed right to go to her. I quickly recounted what had happened to her and waited for her response, which normally would have been immediate, but I could tell she was hesitating.

"Mum?" I said, worried something was really wrong.

"What do they look like?" she asked, ignoring the worry in my voice. "And how many of them are there?"

I described Alice and Michael to her, and then told her the little I remembered about the others.

"Give the phone to Jasper," she said and I did.

He looked slightly puzzled but took it and spoke into the phone, moving out of hearing range as he did so. I looked after him wondering why my mother would want to speak to him and why it seemed like they had to do so in private. I looked at Bella, taking note of the confusion in her face and trying to think of a way to tell her everything would be ok when I myself wasn't sure it would be.

"Bella," I began, but was interrupted by Jasper walking back into the room. He moved straight to Alice and picked her up. He looked at me, signalling towards Michael before walking out. I lifted Michael gently and followed after Jasper as quickly as I could without hurting Michael.

Jasper led me outside before stopping and turning back to see who had followed. We had stopped in front of a patch of grass beside one of the entrances to the school. He peered around me, probably checking to see if anyone else had followed, but the only people out here were Bella, Alice, Michael, himself and I.

"Put him down," he said as he laid Alice down. I laid Michael down next to Alice. Suddenly, Jasper turned towards Bella and me.

"What are you?" he asked us both, his voice hard.

I just looked at him, not understanding his question. I turned to Bella to see if she understood, but her face was a mirror of mine; we were both confused. Jasper handed me my phone before speaking again. He looked at Bella and addressed her first.

"Alice," he began, "has been having visions of you, both of you. You, Bella, can see the future, yet you do not speak of what you see." He turned to me, "you, Casper, your mother is a healer; you are too, though you probably don't know it. The only one who can do anything to help Alice and Michael is you. Your mother told me this. She also told me to tell you both the truth, though I have to consult my family before I can do so."

With that said, he turned and walked back into the school, presumably to get his brothers and sister, leaving Bella and I with our mouths open. I turned to her, wanting to ask if what Jasper had said about her was true, but her expression told me it was. She looked relieved slightly, but terrified at the same time.

**BPOV**

I looked after Jasper wondering who had told him my secret, how Alice could have had visions and how Casper was supposedly a healer, though I wouldn't be surprised if it was true. I was so relieved that someone knew, but I was terrified, because something could happen to them just for knowing.

I saw Casper was looking at me, confused and worried. I looked at Michael and Alice then on the grass. They looked so peaceful, but it was wrong that they were that way. They needed to regain consciousness soon, before something happened, though I was unsure if it would be a good or bad thing.

I heard a door close to us opening, and turned to see Jasper returning with the rest of his family. They looked worried and angry. I didn't doubt that they were angry at us and suspected that they believed we had something to do with the way Michael and Alice were.

"What did you do to them?" the blonde one demanded, looking ready to rip Casper and me apart. I stepped back as if she had spat something poisonous at us instead of words. Casper remained calm and answered her question.

"As I've told Jasper, Michael fainted, and I was next to Alice's class so I got her instead of the teacher, and a little while after we got him into the nurse's office, she started shaking and passed out. I went to get Jasper after that," he told her looking unaffected by her temper.

Jasper seemed to have missed the whole exchange as he just stared at Alice, but when he did look at us, his expression changed from compassionate to serious like a switch had been flicked inside him.

"I've discussed it with my family, and we agree that it is in their," he said nodding to Alice and Michael, "that we tell you what we are if we want to help them."

He looked at us to make sure that we had understood. I nodded to show I had and saw Casper do the same. He continued.

"We, my family and I, are vampires."

Casper laughed. Everyone turned to look at him, the Cullens looked pissed. Once he saw their expressions, he stopped laughing and explained his reaction.

"My mum said there would be vampires here, that's why she wanted us to move. I just doubted that it would be your family, especially Michael, and assumed it would be, I dunno, the Newton's, since they're so weird and outdoorsy."

I still felt confused. I didn't understand why he had found it amusing.

_He should be terrified, like I was. Vampires drank blood from humans. We were humans _I thought. Jasper looked at me as if he could feel my fear.

"Bella, there's no reason to be afraid, we are 'vegetarian' vampires," he explained, continuing mostly for my benefit though I didn't doubt Casper wanted to know more about them. "We drink animal blood instead of feeding off humans because we dislike taking the life of another human. Michael," he paused, "Michael, is different. He doesn't need blood to survive. He is more human than the rest of us, though there are some vampires that kill humans to survive. You can tell about a vampire's diet by looking at their eyes."

I looked at their eyes and saw they were ochre, but I remembered that Michael's were green.

"Vampires with red eyes feed from humans, ochre or amber, from animals, and in green eyes, though it is extremely rare, from anything they choose," he concluded.


	25. Chapter 25

**CPOV**

Vampires....

Mum had warned me about them, though I hadn't taken her seriously. I thought she was just stressed or tired and imagining things or maybe something a patient had said was so believable she half believed it. And what did Jasper mean she was a healer? And I was one too?

The whole situation made me laugh. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. I knew what he had said about Bella was true just by looking at her expression earlier. But everything else ...it was hardly credible. Vampires did not exist. And if they did, 'vegetarians'? That was just ridiculous. But it did explain one thing.

Michael and Alice. When I touched them, they were cold. Cold and hard, like rocks. But I could have just been imagining things; I was panicking, probably not thinking straight. People weren't cold...

But I had to be sure. I walked over to where they both lay and put my hand on Michael, and then Alice. Just like when I touched them before, they were like rocks. I stood up and walked to Jasper, and placed my had on his arm. I could tell he resisted the urge to flinch as I did so. I did the same to all the members of his family, except Edward, I still didn't feel comfortable around him, and felt the same thing; coldness, hardness, lifelessness.

I looked at them all, not sure what to feel anymore. They all felt too cold to be alive, yet they were. Or maybe they weren't alive. Maybe they were telling the truth. But that would mean that there could be more than just vampires out there and that was a lot to take in. I sat where I was, thinking it all over.

_What would Mum do?_ I thought. What _would_ she do at a time like this? Remain calm? Do her job? Help? But she hadn't seemed surprised, and according to Jasper, she already knew. In fact, I remember, she seemed slightly afraid of who I was dealing with. How long had she known then? What _was _a healer? Was she sure I was one? _Could _I be one? So many questions fire themselves one after another in my head.

"This is crazy," I barely whispered.

"How do you think we feel?" the big one said.

I looked at him, wondering how he had heard what I said, but then put it down to being a vampire. They must have super hearing or something. What else did they have? Perfect vision? Incredible speed?

The blonde who stood next to him still looked ready to fight. I looked at each Cullen in turn, seeing their beauty, their grace and the dangerous auras they had, especially Edward and Jasper. I sighed and took out my phone again. If I really was the only one who could help them, I had to do it now I assumed. I dialled my mother's number again, feeling slightly better when I heard her voice.

"I'm sorry Casper, I couldn't tell you what you were because it would put you at too much risk, and now it feels like history is repeating itself," she said, talking without stopping for breath. "But now you know what you are, you have to help people like I do. I'll explain more when you get home," she promised.

"What do I have to do to help them?" I asked, glad my voice sounded more together than I felt. I could sense her hesitation and it made the seconds turn into hours. The wait allowed a thousand possibilities to drive through my mind, each one ending worse than the previous.

"Casper," she began, "in order to help Alice and Michael, you have to use the bracelet I gave you. The one I said had been passed to you from you grandfather," she said sounding serious.

I looked at the bracelet in question. It was just some bits of leather plaited together, nothing special. I didn't understand what it had to do with anything.

"I know it seems stupid," she continued, "but it is more than just a bracelet. From what you told me, I think that they are being affected by the power the bracelet has. It was made by some shape shifters, years ago. Shape shifters are one of the only things that can kill a vampire, but the bracelet can heal as well as destroy.

Take it off, and place it around their wrists. Then have their mate, or a member of the opposite sex, bite into their wrist above the bracelet, not to feed, but to let the bracelet help them. This should be all that is needed, but be warned, when they awaken, they _will _need blood."

I could tell that they, excluding Bella who looked lost, had heard the entire exchange. Their expressions of calm, or anger in the blonde one's case, change to a fiercely protective one, as if I intended to hurt Alice or Michael.

I tried my best to ignore their faces and do as my mother instructed, but as I turned to walk towards the two, I felt my arms bent behind my back and myself being forced to the ground. Whoever was on me was trying to rip my arms out of their sockets, but I resisted the urge to cry out. I didn't want to draw any attention to us. I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye looking confused, terrified and unsure of what to do to help.

"Rosalie, let him go," someone instructed. Instead of listening, she tightened her grip, forcing a small cry of pain to escape from me.

"Rosalie," the voice warned.

She tightened her grip again. A harsh wind blew and suddenly I was free, but I couldn't move. I was too afraid. I stayed where I was, not willing to move again in case it provoked another attack. I felt light hands on my arm, checking for broken bones and such. There were none, no injuries other than a sore shoulder. I didn't know how I knew, but it had always been that way.

"I'm ok," I reassured the person. I rolled over and saw it was Bella. She knelt beside me half in tears. Not wanting her to shed tears over me, I hugged her quickly, reassuring her that I was ok and it would be ok.

**BPOV**

If I didn't already have reason to be afraid, now I surely did. Rosalie had flown onto Casper's back and pinned him as if he were nothing. He looked like he was in pain, but he said he was ok and that things were going to be ok. I wanted it to be, but who was I kidding? Things would never be ok now.

With vampires and healers in town, who knew what else there was. I guess I should've expected there to be more than just me with my visions, but vampires? They only existed in books. At least I thought they did.

Why couldn't we all just be normal and lead normal lives? But what was normal? Did it exist, or did we all have something weird or strange about us? Were there other people in school with powers? Were there other supernatural...things? All these questions gave me a headache.

I looked at Casper. He was sat on the floor looking as if he were fighting with himself about what to do. I felt useless sitting here, so I wanted to ask the vampires, as I now thought of them, some questions.

"Why did you attack Casper?" I asked Rosalie, who was pinned down by the big vampire. Instead of responding, she gave me a hard look as if I had asked a stupid question. I stared back at her as hard as I could though I knew it would have no effect. I didn't want her to know how terrified I was.

"She doesn't trust Casper," Edward sighed. "Neither do the rest of us because he doesn't look like he knows what he is doing. He also doesn't trust himself as much as he should do about it, so who's to say it will all go well?"

I just looked at him. How could he know all that? Did he read minds? Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Edward cut him off. I could see that Casper also wanted to say something, maybe to defend himself, but he too was cut off by Edward.

"To stop you wondering, I can hear people's thoughts. Well, everyone but yours. And Jasper can feel the emotions of people, he can also influence them. Alice has visions of the future and Michael has some control over fire," he explained, looking slightly unsure as he finished.


	26. Chapter 26

**CPOV**

Edward could hear my thoughts; Jasper could feel what I felt and Alice could see my future. I felt like my privacy had been invaded, and knew that it would be, probably for the rest of my life. Michael could control fire... but Edward hadn't sounded as sure about that as everything else. There was more to it than he was saying, but something was holding him back.

Did he not trust us? Did he not want to help his brother and sister? More questions that would most likely not be answered. I shook my head to clear my thoughts then started again.

The Cullens and Hales were vampires. My mother was a healer, which meant I could be one too. Bella had visions of the future. Alice and Michael were unconscious. I may be able to help them. Rosalie was crazy. Edward was scary as hell. Jasper looked as if he would kill me if I tried to touch Alice. Bella was terrified and putting on a front. The only one I was unsure about was Emmett, but I had a good feeling about him.

"Guys, we have to trust him. For Alice and Michael's sake, let him do what he has to," Emmett ordered. His voice wasn't harsh or loud, but it had authority. "Casper, go do your thing."

I wasn't going to be told twice. I walked over to Michael first, figuring that if I did Alice first, Jasper would kill me. I removed the bracelet from my wrist and tied it to Michael's. I looked at Rosalie, then Bella wondering who would bite Michael before realising it was stupid to think even for a moment that Bella would be able to bite him.

"Go bite him Rosalie," instructed Emmett. She shot up as he released her from his hold and sped to Michael's side, glaring at me as she passed.

She flicked her hair from her face and bent towards Michael's wrist. Seconds later, he began to thrash about, grabbing and hitting whatever he touched. Luckily, the school was out of reach. Jasper was by his side instantly, placing his hand on Michael's forehead. As if jasper's touch were morphine or something, Michael fell still. He was still conscious, but he didn't move. I didn't know if it was because he couldn't move or because he didn't want to move.

I released the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Michael would be ok. I was sure of that. All that was left to do was to tie the bracelet to Alice and let Jasper bite her. But something told me it wasn't going to be as straightforward as it had been with Michael. I knew that Edward heard this thought, but he didn't say anything probably not to worry the others.

**MPOV**

What happened? How did I get outside? Why did it hurt so much? I could hear people talking but the pain made me unable to tell who it was. When I came to, I felt like I fish out of water. That darkness had been better than this pain. Why was I in pain? I felt hands on my wrist and turned my head towards the direction they came from. There was also a hand on my forehead that I guessed was Jasper. He always sat like that with me when my powers overwhelmed me.

When the hands on my wrist moved from me, they took the pain with them. Everything came back into focus. My family, Bella and Casper were here. We were outside the school as far as I could tell. I was lying down on the grass for some reason and Alice was next to me. Jasper still had his hand on my forehead and the person that had been touching my wrist was Casper who was now kneeling beside Alice with what looked like a bracelet in his hand. Bella was sitting away from us all looking like she was trying her best not to cry out in frustration. And the others were stood like they were preparing for battle.

**APOV**

I couldn't see anything where I was. I couldn't hear anything either. There was nothing to touch, taste or smell here. I was cut off from my senses as I waited to be released from this...this nightmare. I couldn't even move, my limbs were frozen in a standing position. It was pointless to scream, no one would hear me; there _was_ no one here to hear me.

Time seemed to have frozen in this place. There was no past future or present, only what I knew and that wasn't much. I did know that something was going to happen though, and probably soon though I didn't know how long that would be here.

I waited because it was all I could do. I counted in my head to make time go faster but it just made every moment longer so I stopped. I was used to standing still, but this was uncomfortable. I could feel my patience wearing thin as more time seemed to pass.

Then I felt the fire.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, so I haven't updated in a while because I've had exams and leavers parties and all that kerfaffle, but now things have settled down, I should be able to update more regularly. Also, if I don't update in a while, please don't review telling me to update already and such, it's irritating. Enjoy :)  
**

**BPOV**

The worry I was feeling had gone away a little when Michael had woken up, but it more than doubled when Alice's scream tore the uneasy silence that had fallen over us as Casper fastened the bracelet to her wrist. The next few seconds were a blur of movements and raised voices.

Jasper had ran to Alice and thrown Casper away from him as he moved to hold her. Casper landed heavily metres from them and Emmett ran to Casper's side. Michael froze, probably from shock whilst Edward and Rosalie tried to stop all the commotion (**is that not an awesome word?**). All I could do was stare at them all as if I were behind a glass wall unable to do anything.

I could hear Casper on the phone, most likely to his mother who would know what to do. I could also faintly hear the other kids stirring in their classrooms as Alice screamed.

"We've got to move," Emmett ordered, his tone left no room for argument. All who could, stood, Jasper picked up Alice, Michael leaned on Emmet and Rosalie and Edward moved towards Casper and I. Before I knew what was happening, I was in Edward's arms and the world around me was a blur. When we stopped moving, we were in a woodsy area, far from anyone else. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie dump Casper onto the floor as Edward carefully put me down. Then the whole world began to spin.

**CPOV**

From the second Alice began screaming, I knew the bad feeling I had was justified. I didn't know what was wrong but I had to hurry before someone tore into me. I'd just began talking to my mum when I was picked up by Rosalie and the world sped past us. Minutes later, it was over as the arms previously supporting me withdrew and I landed on the grass in from of me. For the second time in the past few minutes, I had the breath knocked out of me by a vampire.

I quickly gathered my thoughts before remembering I was still on the phone. I could hear my mum's worried voice faintly from the phone in my hand. I shook my head to clear it and put the phone to my ear trying to block out the sound of Alice's screams.

"Mum?," I said into the phone. She sighed, relieved that I was ok. I could tell that she wanted to know what was happened, but she knew that something was wrong because she could hear Alice's screams.

"Casper, what's happened?" she asked, switching from mother-who-is-concerned to helper-of-the-supernatural in an instant. I quickly filled her in on what had happened leaving out the bits about me being thrown by Jasper and dropped by Rosalie.

"Casper, ask them how she was changed," she said when I was done. I was curious as to how this would help Alice, but I did what I was told.

I looked around for someone who wasn't completely occupied and saw that Emmet was the only one who looked alert enough to notice me asking a question. I walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He grunted and looked at me.

"How was she changed?" I whispered. I didn't know why I was whispering, but Emmett didn't question it.

"We don't know," he replied. "She found us and brought Jasper with her. Jasper may know, but I doubt you'll get anything out of him."

I repeated this to my mother who sounded more worried with this information.

"How does she smell?" she asked me. The question puzzled me.

"To me or to the vampires?" I said.

"Both."

I asked Emmett how she smelt. He looked puzzled.

"How does Alice smell?" he sighed thoughtfully, "She smells like an Alstroemeria."

My face must looked funny because Emmett laughed. The sound was refreshing.

"It's a type of lily. She smells like a Peruvian lily."

I was smiling as I approached Jasper who was cradling Alice in his arms.

"Jasper," I called softly. He growled.

"Jasper, my mum asked me what Alice smells like" I said.

He looked surprised by my question because as I stepped closer he didn't try to kill me. I raised Alice's arm gently and took a deep breath. I felt like a pervert doing it, but it was necessary. I could smell fear and hurt. And something else, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Mum, Emmet said she smells like a lily. A Peruvian one. And to me...She smell like fear and hurt, and something else, but I don't know what," I said into the phone.

"Where are you?" was all she said in reply.


	28. Chapter 28

**APOV**

It felt like I had been on fire for weeks, but that much time couldn't have passed could it? All I knew was that I wanted the pain to stop. I didn't care if I had to die to stop it; it was too much to bear. I imagined this was what a vampire who had been burned felt like, but this must be worse. To be on fire and know nothing other than the pain you're feeling. It is hell.

**MPOV**

I wanted Alice to stop screaming. I hated seeing her in pain and it made me feel worse because there was nothing I could do to help her. Not knowing what was wrong was the problem. I would do anything to help her because she understood me.

Like her, I didn't know who turned me, and neither of us had complete control over our powers unlike the rest of the family. Carlisle had a theory that because we didn't know the circumstances we had changed under, our powers were not as controllable as Edward's. But the problem with that is Jasper. Jasper was changed by a woman named Maria when he was a soldier. He wasn't near death like Esme and Rosalie, he was perfectly healthy; unless he had an illness he never knew about. Yet Jasper has practically perfect control over his power, though right now he must be going crazy.

I moved myself closer to Alice and took her hand in mine. As soon as I did so, I could hear shouting. I wasn't sure where it came from and it caught me by surprise so I dropped her hand as if it had burnt me; which was when I realised that it had. I looked down at my hand and saw the blisters I had got from touching Alice beginning to fade as they healed.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella staring at me with a horrified expression. I turned towards her questioning her with my eyes.

"Y-your hand," she stammered.

"It's ok, we heal fast," I said.

I turned back to Alice and picked up her hand without thinking. This time I was almost prepared for the shock and didn't let go. Instead I heard several voices over one another all screaming for my attention. I tried to focus on one before realising that it was impossible and remembering that vampires were exceptionally good at multi-thinking.

_One of your number shall die_

_The dead should not walk this Earth_

_Your time has come_

I threw Alice's hand from mine willing the voices to stop. What I heard confused me. _One of my number shall die? _ What did that mean? Edward must have been listening the whole time because he was at my side and looking intently into my face telling me to keep what I had heard quiet.

**EPOV**

_One of your number shall die_

_The dead should not walk this Earth_

_Your time has come_

What did that mean? I didn't want the others to worry more than they already were so I went to Michael's side and shot him a look that said: _keep quiet_. Alice had quietened down slightly and the others were standing around with stony faces. Except Bella, Casper and Michael. Bella was sat on the floor looking shocked and terrified; it was as if she knew something we didn't. I wished I could hear her thoughts so I would know what was going on in her head. Casper was pacing anxiously whilst speaking to his mom on the phone. He was trying to give her directions to where we were, but was having problems because he didn't know where we were.

Michael was confused. His thoughts were a jumble as he tried to figure out the meaning to what he had heard. He kept thinking back to when he had been unconscious and wondering why his awakening had been so easy whilst Alice's was being so difficult. He was also worried that it would be Alice who died because she wasn't waking up.

I had to do something or I would go insane do I waited for a pause in Casper's pacing before approaching him.

"Is there anything your mother can do?" I asked him.

"I dunno, she has to see it for herself to know," he replied.

"Where do you live?" He looked puzzled but told me anyway.

Without waiting to hear him voice the question in his mind, I sped off towards his house so I could pick up his mother.


	29. Chapter 29

**CPOV**

"Is there anything your mother can do?" Edward asked.

"I dunno, she has to see it for herself to know," I replied.

"Where do you live?"

_Where do I live?_ What did that have to do with any of this? As soon as the words were out of my mouth Edward shot off. I looked after him even though I knew he'd be gone from view. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Sorry," Bella whispered. In all the excitement of the day, I had forgotten about Bella. I scolded myself for being so selfish though I knew she would understand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She sounded stressed and scared which was understandable. I don't even know how I myself was still standing, but it was probably because I knew I still had work to do. Rather than answer my question, she held onto me and began to cry. I was surprised by that so at first I just froze, but she didn't seem to notice. After a couple of seconds had passed, I relaxed and put my arms around here and murmured reassuring things in her ear. We stayed like that until we heard someone clear their throat. We broke away from each other and looked at the person calling our attention.

It was Edward. And my mum. A lot of people say that I take after my mother, and I suppose that it's true. We both had dark curly hair and large brown eyes as well as pale skin, as well as a similar facial bone structure. That was where the visible similarities ended.

I could tell she was in business mode because she had brought all her equipment and had a serious look on her face. She walked over to Alice and laid down her things beside Jasper's feet.

"Put her down," she said. There was something in her voice that snapped Jasper out of his disorientated state and made him do as she said without arguing. She knelt down beside Alice and looked over her.

"This is bad..." I heard faintly. "But it's fixable."

"What do I have to do?" Jasper asked. He sounded as though her were about to descend into insanity if there were nothing he could do. "I'll do anything!"

"There is nothing you can do," she replied turning to look at him. Then she faced me. "Come here." I did. I knelt down beside her waiting for her to say something else. "Have you touched her?"

"No, why?" I replied.

"Touch her and tell me what happens," was her response. Warily, I placed a hand on Alice's and the moment I did I snatched it back. When I touched her, it felt as though I were beside her, wherever she was. I felt her pain; it burned deeply and was never ending. Even after I removed my hand I could still feel the burn. I heard Jasper and Edward cry out in pain and turned to them, worried.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, her voice sounding frantic as if it were all getting too much for her. I wasn't sure of the problem myself but I suspected it had something to do with me touching Alice since Edward could hear my thoughts and Jasper could feel what I felt.

"Casper. Touch her again, and this time don't let go. No matter what. Can you do that?" my mum asked, though I had the feeling that this was a nice was of ordering me to do what she wanted. I looked at her warily before nodding. I braced myself then once again placed my hand on Alice's.

This time it was worse. It felt as if the pain had increased and the fire burning hotter. It was unbearable, but I forced myself not to let go. I could hear Jasper and Edward's cries of agony but did my best to ignore it and the pain. Instead, I concentrated on processing everything that had happened today. This made it slightly more bearable.

"Casper...Casper...Casper!" I heard. Then I felt something hit my face. Shocked, I removed my hand from Alice's and fell back into a sitting position. "What did you feel?" I heard again. I turned towards the sound of the voice but saw nothing. In fact, wherever I looked there was nothing, except for Alice's writhing body in front of me. Her eyes were wide open and were pleading with me to help her but I didn't know what I could do. "Dammit Casper answer me!"

Again, the voice shocked me, but this time I thought about answering it. "It burned. It burns," was all I could say.

"What can you see?" it asked.

"Nothing but Alice. She needs my help but I don't know what to do. She's looking to me for help but I don't know how to help. What can I do?" I replied feeling slightly hysterical. There was way too much space and it was starting to make me feel cenophobic **(big word for fear of large open spaces, so voids and stuff)**.

"Casper, breathe," it instructed. "Once you've calmed down, I need you to go over to Alice and lift her up. Can you do that for me?"

At first I nodded, but then I considered that the owner of the voice may not be able to see me and gave a tired yes. Then, I picked myself up and knelt again beside Alice. Placing my arms under her legs and shoulder I lifted her up. I expected her to be heavy, but she felt as if she weighed no more than a feather. "I've got her."

"Ok, good. Now you need to imagine yourselves walking out of a door leading to where the rest of us are. Can you do that?" it asked. Already coming to terms with the strangeness of the whole situation, I replied that I could.

Concentrating hard, I imagined a large door that was open and the others on the other side of it. I stepped towards it, trying to make my steps confident so that nothing would go wrong and walked out of the door. As I stepped through, the nothing that we were in began to disintegrate and give way to light.


End file.
